DraMione: Love Story
by Senally
Summary: Kehidupan Hermione seketika berubah setelah menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid ditambah lagi memiliki seorang patner yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, dialah Draco Malfoy. Hermione sangat membenci lelaki tersebut yang selalu membuat nya kerepotan akan masalah yang dibuatnya. Lalu apakah mereka terus menjadi musuh berbuyutan? Atau sebaliknya mereka akan saling jatuh cinta?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Happy Reading

Menjadi ketua murid tidaklah mudah bagi Hermione yang mendapat jabatan tersebut. Dia cukup kesulitan untuk mengatur murid-murid perempuan ditambah lagi patner nya yang suka membuat nya stres. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir semua tugas dikerjakan oleh hermione sendiri, dan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak membantu nya.

Seperti saat ini, Hermione terpaksa kembali membuang-buang tenaga nya hanya untuk mengomeli lelaki iu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _-Draco Malfoy_ \- yang terkenal akan kenakalan dan kejahilan nya itu.

"Draco, bisakah kau membantu ku sedikit saja untuk tidak membuat keributan di asrama maupun luar sekolah? Kau benar-benar membuat stres."omel Hermione sambil berdecak pinggang itu. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan lelaki tersebut yang selalu saja membuat nya kerepotan.

"Granger, bisakah kau tidak menganggu jam istirahat ku? Dan jangan panggil aku _-draco-,_ memangnya sejak kapan kita pernah dekat?" balas Draco.

Hermione benar-benar ingin menghajar lelaki yang didepan nya ini. Dia ingin sekali mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengubah lelaki itu menjadi kodok. Tapi sayangnya, tongkat nya itu berada di kamar nya jadi dia tidak bisa melaksanakan ide gila nya itu. Hermione mengelah nafas pelan.

"Baiklah. Malfoy, bisakah kau tidak membuat onar disini?"

"Memohonlah padaku, maka mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkan permintaan mu itu..."

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Kau tuli yah? Aku bilang 'Memohonlah padaku maka aku akan mengabulkan permintaaan mu itu'."

Hermione mengepalkan kedua tangan nya dengan penuh amarah. Dia benar-benar membenci lelaki yang ada didepan nya ini.

"Terkutuklah kau, Malfoy!..." ucap Hermione yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan kesal.

Draco tersenyum tipis dan bergumam, 'Kau memang sangat menarik, Granger~'

Hermione segera memauki kamarnya yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar lelaki itu. Dia benar-bensr tidak suka dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Draco yang membuat nya jengkel.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus mempunyai patner yang tidak ada rasa keperdulian nya itu? Kenapa bukan Harry atau Ron saja yang menjadi patner ku? Kenapa harus dia?!" omel Hermione yang entah kepada siapa.

"Aku mendengar mu, Granger..~" teriak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Draco dibalik dinding kamar nya.

Hermione mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi dan kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk miliknya itu. 'Kenapa nasib ku selalu sial begini?'

Tak lama kemudian, Hermione pun tertidur dengan lelap. Mungkin karna dia yang kecapekan habis menguras tenaga nya hanya untuk mengomelin hal yang tak penting itu.

Teng Teng Teng

Para murid pun segera memasuki aula makan dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya sesuai dengan Asrama masing-masing.

Draco sejak tadi memandangi seorang gadis yang berasal dari asrama Griffyndor. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _\--Granger--._ Entah kenapa, mata nya tidak bisa berhenti menatap gadis itu.

"Draco?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hey! Draco!" ulang Crabe.

Seketika Draco sadar dari lamunan nya dan menjawab, "Apa?"

"Sejak tadi kami memanggil mu tapi kau malah tidak dengar, lagian siapa yang kau tatap tadi?" Sercara bersamaan, Crabbe dan Goyle mengikuti arah pandangan Draco yang tepat pada _-Hermione-._

Crabbe sedikit terkjut kemudian kembali menatap Draco, "Kau menatap **_'Muggleblood'_** itu?" tanya nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau pasti salah makan kan tadi? Coba sebutkan apa saja yang kau makan sebelumnya?" timpal Goyle.

"Diamlah. Goyle, Crabbe..." Draco langsung berjalan meninggalkan Aula makan yang kemudian diikuti kedua sahabat nya itu dengan tatapan heran sekaligus bingung.

Hermione yang sejak tadi menatap Draco dengan tatapan heran dan bergumam pelan, 'Ada apa lagi dengan pureblood itu...?'

"Hermione?"

"Iya?"

"Apa nanti malam kau harus berjaga-jaga lagi bersama lelaki itu..?" tanya Harry.

Hermione terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Begitulah..."

"Menjhadi kethua murid emang merehpotkan ya..?" ucap salah satu sahabat Hermione yang yak lain adalah Ron.

"Ron, bisa tidak kau tidak berbicara saat lagi makan? Tidak sopan tau.., Lihat! Muncrat kemana-mana..." omel Harry.

"Maaf papa Harry..."

"Ron, jika sekali lagi kau memanggil ku begitu maka aku akan mengutuk mu..." ancam Harry yang sambil mengangkat tongkat nya keatas.

"Iya iya, aku tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi kok..."

Hermione terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kedua sahabat nya itu. Sudah lama, dia tidak melihat kejahilan kedua sahabat nya. Semenjak menjadi -- _Ketua Murid--_ Putri, dia jadi jarang berkumpul dengan kedua sahabat nya itu lantaran sibuk dan harus mengurus banyak hal. Mengingat patner nya itu juga sama sekali tidak berguna, maka hampir semua tugas harus ia kerjakan sendiri.

Hermione yang malang...

Draco kini berbaring diatas kasur nya yang empuk itu. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini dia suka memperhatikan 'Granger' secara diam-diam. Pernah sekali, dia memanggil Granger tapi entah apa yang mau ditanyakan nya. Dia tidak tahu seakan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk memanggil gadis itu.

Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi dan berkata, 'Kenapa aku harus memikirkan muggleblood itu?!'

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas wajah Hermione yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Dan benar aja, Ia benar-bensr bisa gila karna hal itu.

"Akhh... kenapa harus wajah dia yang muncul? Aku Draco Malfoy sampai kapanpun tidak akan suka sama Muggleblood menyebalkan itu!"

Karna merasa mulai stres, akhirnya Draco memilih tidur untuk menenangkan pikiran nya. Mungkin saja, wajah Granger tanpa sengaja muncul diotaknya karna keseringan menjahilinya.

Kita lihat, seberapa jauh Draco Malfoy akan bertahan untuk menjaga imaje nya itu...

TBC

Mind a Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author. @stella_faraday09_**

 ** _Disclameir. Harry Potter by J.K Rowling_**

 ** _Rated. T (berubah sesuai keadaan)_**

 ** _Genre. Romance_Drama_Friendship_**

 ** _Chara Utama. Draco M. Hermione G._**

 ** _Bahasa. Indonesian_**

 ** _Warning. OOC, typo bertebaran, alur gaje, kata-kata sulit dimengerti, dan sebagai nya._**

\--

Notes :

Hoho. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya cerita ini di lanjut juga. Siapa nunggu cerita ini? Oke gak ada XD/ Gak usah banyak bacot lagi, silahkan dibaca

\--

Chapter. 2

Happy Reading

Malam pun tiba, semua murid kembali ke asrama masing-masing dan bergegas untuk tidur kecuali -ketua murid- tentu nya. Mereka masih harus berjaga-jaga menggeilingi asrama untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang berkeliaran di malam hari.

'Melelahkan sekali...'gumam Hermione yang sesekali menguap kecil, mungkin dia sudah mulai ngantuk.

Draco yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu pun hanya bisa diam dan bergumam, 'Apa dia suda kelelahan ya? Mengingat banyak hal yang dikerjakan nya hari ini...'

Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan agak frustasi dan kembali bergumam, 'Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan muggleblood itu? Pasti aku salah makan tadi?'

Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan heran sambil berpikir, 'Apa dia sudah gila ya?'

"Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku ini -gila- kan?"

Hermione sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu bisa tau apa yang dipikirkan nya tadi? Setahu nya, lelaki itu tidak memiliki sihir semacam itu.

"Aku tidak mempunyai sihir semacam itu jadi berhenti lah berpikir yang aneh-aneh..."

Lagi-lagi Hermione kembali terkejut dibuatnya, bagaimana tidak? Lelaki itu tau isi pikiran nya seakan mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk -membaca pikiran- orang lain. Namun, setahu nya tidak ada sihir semacam itu di dunia ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan sejak tadi?"tanya Hermione dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Itu mudah. Dengan melihat ekspresi wajah yang -bego- itu aku sudah tau apa yang kau pikirkan..."

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berkata, "Apa yang kau bilang tadi? -Bego-?"

"Yap... Emang nya kenapa?"

Hermione benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dia tidak -malam ini- dia bisa bertugas dengan tenang tanpa kekesalan sedikit pun ternyata malah sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak bego! Dasar cowok menyebalkan!" Hermione melangkah kan kaki nya dengan cepat meninggalkan lelaki itu disana. Dia benar-benar kesal atas ucapan Draco tadi. 'Siapa bilang aku bego? Aku malah jadi siswa terpintar di Howgrats..' batin nya.

'Emang dasar cewek, gitu aja ngambek. Dasar cewek baperan...'

Draco pun mengikuti Hermione dari belakang sambil memasukkan kedua tangan nya dikantung judah milik nya. Menurutnya, mengerjai seorang muggleblood seperti -Granger- sangat menyenangkan.

Draco berjalan disekitar koridor menuju kamarnya, entah kenapa hari ini Ia sedikit pusing dan lelah. Mungkin efek dari pekerjaan yang dilakukan nya pada hari ini membuat tubuhnya sedikit kecapekan.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Draco langsung melemparkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sambil memejamkan mata nya, "Mungkin tidur sebentar, tidak akan apa-apa?"

Tak lama kemudian, Draco pun tertidur dengan pulas dengan posisi tidur sembarangan. Dimana sepatu nya masih belum dilepas dan jubahnya dilempar ke sembarang tempat. Hanya satu yang dipikiran nya sekarang, TIDUR.

Hermione celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan pureblood itu tetapi sampai sekarang masih belum ketemu juga. 'Dimana cowok menyebalkan itu?' tanya nya.

Hermione mengelah nafas nya dengan pelan. Entah sudah berapa kali, dia yang harus mencari keberadaan Draco selama beberapa hari ini. Draco memang suka berkeliaran setelah sarapan diaula selesai bersama teman-teman nya. Dan itu membuat Hermione sedikit kewalahan untuk mencari lelaki manja itu.

'Astaga, dia ada dimana sih? Jangan-jangan...'

Hanya ada satu tempat yang dipikirnya saat ini yaitu -kamar- Draco. Karna, Hermione sudah mencari nya di seluruh tempat dan tinggal satu tempat yang belum diperiksa nya, yaitu KAMAR Draco sendiri.

Hermione langsung berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat menuju kamar Draco. Hermione benar-benar sudah dibuat repot oleh cowok satu ini. Jika, dugaan nya benar maka dia akan mengutuk cowok menyebalkan itu menjadi -seekor katak-.

Saat sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar Draco, tanpa membuang-buang waktu Hermione langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara hantaman yang cukup keras.Benar saja, Draco tertidur dengan pulas bahkan suara hantaman pintu juga tidak membangunkan lelaki itu.

Hermione menggelengkan kepala nya dengan pelan sambil berkata, "Astaga, kamar macam apa ini? Kenapa seperti kapal pecah?"

Kondisi kamar Draco cukup menengaskan, dimana banyak pakaian yang berserakan, banyak sobekkan kertas, buku-buku yang diletakkan secara sembarangan dan sebagainya. Berbeda dengan kamar Hermione yang jelas bersih dan rapi tak seperti kamar Draco yang seperti tempat pembuangan sampah. #plakk

"Hey! Kenapa kau malah tidur dengan damai begini? Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan!," omel Hermione yang sambil menarik sebelah kaki Draco untuk turun.

Tidak bergeming.

"Malfoy! Cepat ban--" Hermione terkejut ketika memengangi pipi Draco yang sedikit panas. "Kenapa pipi nya panas sekali? Jangan-jangan dia demam lagi?"

Hermione menyentuh dahi Draco dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan cowok itu. "Panas! Ternyata pureblood ini bisa demam juga?"

Hermione berdecak pinggang, "Lihat? Kau kembali merepotkan ku lagi. Setelah menguras banyak tenaga untuk mencari mu, kini aku harus kembali menguras tenaga hanya untuk merawat mu sampai sembuh. Mengingat kau ini juga patner ku, jadi mau gak mau aku HARUS melakukan nya walaupun dengan terpaksa. Kalau kau bukan patner ku, aku ogah buat jagain kau tau." jelas nya panjanglebar yang entah kepada siapa.

Selagi Draco masih tidur, Hermione memutuskan untuk membereskan kamar Draco yang seperti kapal pecah menjadi lebih nyaman. Entah kenapa, dia mau melakukan hal ini terhadap Draco -cowok yang selalu mengejek dan menjahili- nya. Padahal, sewaktu mengerjakan tugas Hermione merasa tidak betah bersama lelaki tersebut, tetapi kenapa saat cowok itu sakit dia malah memberikan perhatian penuh? Apa yang sudah terjadi pada nya?

TBC

RnR ?


End file.
